


A New Start

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Canon Compliant, Chess, Crossover, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa Has Issues (Disney), F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Love, One-Sided Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney:Tangled), Post-Canon, Requited Unrequited Love, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: When it becomes clear that her feelings for Rapunzel are making life in Corona uncomfortable, Cass decides to move to Arendelle to take up a position among Queen Elsa's staff as her new handmaiden and bodyguard. However, the Queen and Cass become fascinated with one another, giving both of them an opportunity to find the happiness they truly deserve (CassElsa, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_   
  


Rapunzel knew friendship wasn't something that was permanent, at least not always. But there were times in people's lives where they had to move on and do something new for themselves.

She'd known Cass would be leaving Corona for a few weeks now, but it still was crazy to imagine life without her. Ever since she'd been brought back home to the kingdom, Cass had always been there.

On the morning of Cass's departure, Rapunzel headed down to her best friends room. She was still busy packing, although Rapunzel knew she'd be travelling light. She kept her room pretty bare.

"Cass?" Rapunzel asked, tapping on the open door.

The swordswoman looked over at her, smiling. "Oh... Hey Raps," she greeted her with a smile. "I... I wasn't expecting to see you until I left."

"I figured I'd stop by a little earlier," Rapunzel explained. "I... Just wanted to make sure you were certain about going through with all this. Moving to Arendelle and all."

Pausing her packing, Cass was silent for a few moments. She wasn't certain if this was the right decision either. She wanted to let go of her feelings for Rapunzel, but was a bit too extreme?

After all, wouldn't simply just trying to find a new girlfriend for herself be a much better option? But then Cass knew the whole of Corona practically embodied Rapunzel. The sunshine, the happiness, everything was a reminder of her. And Cass knew if she was to truly let go, she needed to cut herself free.

"Yes, I'm sure," Cass answered. "Besides, I can't just turn down Queen Elsa's offer now can I?"

"I know, I know," Rapunzel admitted. She then walked over to Cass's bed, reflecting on memories they'd shared together.

From the awkward beginnings of their friendship when they'd first met, to Cass opening up to her, to the many, many slumber parties and late-night adventures sneaking out of the castle. This room was going to be pretty empty without her.

"So. you've really packed everything you need?" Rapunzel wondered. "Tooth, brush, spare clothes, everything?"

"Raps, I'll be alright," Cass assured her. "You don't need to dote over me anymore. I'm a big girl I can look after myself."

The brunette princess sighed. "I know, I know, but it's just... you're going now and it might be a while before I see you again. I know that I... I haven't been able to return your affections, but I still care about you as a friend."

Cass nodded. "Yes, I do have feelings for you still Rapunzel, and I need to get them out of my head. You're married to Eugene and you should be happy with him." She stroked Rapunzel's cheek softly.

"I am!" Rapunzel insisted. "But you should be happy too. You mean so much to me."

"I know and don't worry, I am happy," Cass assured her best friend. "I'm starting a new life for myself, probably gonna meet new friends along the way too." She hugged Rapunzel tightly. "But I promise, you can visit me whenever you want. Just... Let me have some time to sort everything out."

Hugging back, Rapunzel felt better about the whole affair now, but she still felt some guilt in her heart. Had she not noticed Cass's feelings so late... Maybe she could have tried to help her. But now what was done was done.

"Just making sure... so do you know everything you need to know about Arendelle?"

"Yes, but I could always use a refresher," Cass stated. "The Queen of Arendelle is your cousin right?"

"Third cousin, on my mother's side," Rapunzel explained. "It's a bit confusing in the whole family tree department, but they are very close to us."

"Do you know what she's like, the Queen?" Cass wondered. "Does she visit here often?"

"Not exactly, I didn't much chance to speak to her at her coronation," Rapunzel admitted. "I mean, she did freeze everything there."

"I remember," Cass said. "I was worried about you for a week."

Not long after Cass and Rapunzel had first became friends, the princess and her boyfriend visited Arendelle for Queen Elsa's coronation. Cass had wanted to go, but her father had wanted her to stay and protect Corona. It didn't help that Cass then got word Arendelle had been plunged into an ice age due to the Queen's magic.

"But her sister was really nice though!" Rapunzel chirped. "She's a lot like me, so you'll probably get along better with her."

"Well, I guess we'll see. But I have to admit, one reason I'm going is the food. Supposedly, Arendelle has the best pastries in the world."

"Oh, it does! They had them at the Coronation Ball, I stuffed my face."

Cass chuckled. "I bet you did."

Rapunzel sighed. "I'm still gonna miss you though... You were my best friend Cass."

"And you were mine," Cass responded. "And you always will be."

The princess pulled the brunette into another hug., burying her face into her neck. "You better write me."

"I will. I promise."

Cass then zipped up her bag, smiling at Rapunzel. She was glad she was leaving on good terms. Part of her still wished she could put the bag down and kiss Rapunzel and stay with her forever.

But that wedding band on her finger reminded her of why she was doing this? Rapunzel was taken now and there was no way she'd get the love with her that she'd dreamed. This was for the best, for both Rapunzel and for herself.

"Okay... I better get down to the docks," Cass said. "The captain of the cargo ship I booked passage on gets very cranky if his passengers are late."

"Okay, I'll be right down to see you off," Rapunzel replied.

Cass smiled. "Thank you, Raps... for everything."

xXx

A day or so later, in Arendelle, the royal family stood to await the arrival of their new visitor. Queen Elsa stood at the docks in the port, wearing a very formal, navy coloured variation of one of her many ice dresses. It was not often they got envoys from other kingdoms in Arendelle, but Elsa knew the kingdom of Corona very well.

But this visit was different. For the past while, Elsa had put out a call for a new personal handmaiden and bodyguard, someone to assist with duties around the castle and in the kingdom more than any of her other servants. It was a post in the royal staff that hadn't been filled in many years.

To Elsa's surprise, she'd got a reply from the kingdom of Corona, from a young woman named Cassandra. While Elsa hadn't expected a reply to her offer so early, Cassandra seemed very eager to offer her services. A little too eager if Elsa was honest.

Still, she did want to try out this new style of ice dress. She'd taken time to experiment with different styles and patterns of her icy attire, something to keep her mind at bay from the many, many royal duties she was burdened with as queen.

That would be another thing Elsa hoped a personal servant would help with. Someone to hopefully help her make heads or tails of all that paperwork. Anna had helped out a few times, but even she was struggling to keep up with the duties of running a kingdom.

Speaking of the princess, she was standing at Elsa's side, Kristoff standing with her as well. Currently, she fidgeting with the back of her dress. She was grunting and groaning as she was trying to reach to the corset of her gown.

"Ugh, I swear Ingrid made the laces on this dress of mine way too tight," she grumbled.

"I could use a little ice magic to help with that," Elsa whispered, giggling.

"No, no, I'm good really!" Anna chirped. "Just gotta... no, that's not right either."

Kristoff rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's shenanigans. "Honestly, Anna, you knew we had guests today."

"You two know I sleep in a lot!"

The royal ice harvester and the snow queen chuckled. "We know." They knew all too well. Anna's lie-ins were infamous all over the kingdom.

Finally, Anna then reached behind her dress and loosened the bodice slightly. Her whole body relaxed and she sighed in relief. "Oh, that's much better! I can actually breathe now."

Elsa chuckled and smiled, but then saw a shape on the horizon. "Okay, stand to attention, everyone. I see the ship pulling into the harbour right now."

Anna took in a deep breath and held herself in a rather elegant pose like Elsa's. The blonde had to giggle how cute Anna looked. She quite liked the adorable manner that Anna presented herself as during occasions like this. Maybe one day, she'd be just as good of a queen as her.

On the horizon, the royals could see a large ship flying the flag of Corona sailing towards the fjord of Arendelle. It was very beautifully designed, although that was to be expected of the kingdom of the Sundrop. White, spotless masts with the golden Coronan crest adorned on them.

As the ship docked at the pier, the long gangplank was lowered and the various passengers disembarked. Elsa and Anna kept an eye out for which one they thought might be Cassandra. They hadn't seen her in person, so they were just guessing as to what she looked like.

"Is that her?" Anna wondered as one of the man guests walked onto the pier from the ship.

"No, I don't think so," Elsa replied.

Anna then glanced over at her sister curiously. "You really sure you need a new personal bodyguard and handmaiden? I mean, you handle it pretty fine already. I mean, you already dress yourself and you're completely badass in a fight with your powers."

"It's best not to deprive a young woman of good employment, dear sister," Elsa noted. "Besides, she personally requested this place here."

"True," Anna admitted. "But I wonder why she left though. Corona's a nice place and I hear she and Princess Rapunzel were the best of friends."

"Not all friends remain as close as they once did," Elsa reminded her. "You and I know that all too well."

"Unfortunately, we do," Anna agreed.

Even though they'd been reunited for more than a year at this point, Anna and Elsa still carried the burden of those long thirteen years apart. Even with all the secrets revealed about the reason why they were kept apart, Anna still felt awkward sometimes interacting with Elsa again, and Elsa was still a little unsure of herself in public.

Then Kristoff noticed a person making their way off of the ship. He narrowed his eyes as the stranger walked onto the pier.

"Hey...is that her?"

A woman wearing a brown tunic and beige leggings started to walk towards them. She had short black hair in a pixie cut with a few curls out of place. Notably, she carried a sword on her back and had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

Elsa felt her cheeks glow a little when she saw her. This woman was... intriguing to say the least. Something about her face, those eyes, the almost shine that her black hair had. She cleared her throat, trying not to look like a fool in front of Anna and Kristoff.

But Anna, ever the romantic, knew love at first sight when she saw it. She simply smirked.

The woman then noticed Elsa and then bowed respectfully. "Queen Elsa, it is an honour to meet you." She then bowed at Anna. "Princess."

Anna and Elsa curtseyed and Elsa smiled at the newcomer. "You must be Cassandra. We've heard quite a bit about you."

"I am at your service, my Queen," Cassandra replied dutifully.

"Oooh, she's so polite!" Anna chirped.

The Queen giggled. "You'll have to excuse my sister. We've all been quite excited to meet you, myself included."

"I... I appreciate that," Cass replied.

Elsa turned to Kristoff. "My friend Kristoff here will show you to your quarters in the castle. After I've inspected the cargo on the ship you've travelled in, we'll meet in my study to discuss your duties."

"And then we're inviting you to dinner!" Anna then added.

Blushing, Cass felt quite humbled at that. "You didn't have to."

"Oh, but I insist. If you're gonna be around Elsa and me, we gotta make you feel like part of the family." Anna stated. She reached forward and took Cass's hands, grinning.

With a big smile like that, how could Cass refuse such an offer? And if they were having those pastries she'd heard so much about... well, that was just icing on the cake.

"Well, in that case, Princess, I'll gladly have dinner with you. Right now, I really need a lie-down. It was a really, really long journey."

"Of course," Elsa agreed.

Kristoff stepped forward. "If you'll follow me."

Cass nodded and followed Kristoff towards the castle. As she walked away, Elsa looked over at her. First impressions... well, she certainly seemed willing to do her duty. But Elsa hadn't expected Cass to be so insanely beautiful as she was.

Corona clearly raised their warriors well. The way she just walked, with that sword on her back... reminded Elsa of stories she'd read as a child of knights saving princesses in distress.

Anna just giggled. She knew anything she said would just spoil this rather... perfect moment.

xXx

Sometime later, Kristoff and Cass were walking through the halls of the Arendelle Castle, Kristoff giving Cass a bit of a tour of the place as he led her to the bedroom. While Cass was trying to listen to what Kristoff was saying, she was still a little overwhelmed by the decor of the castle.

The detailing and patterns on the walls and carpets were so different than those in Corona. And the hallways felt much smaller and content. Likely to keep the heat in during the cold winters that Arendelle experienced so often. It was definitely going to take Cass some getting used to.

And yet, Cass knew this was perfect. The kingdom was different, the people were different, the food would be different... nothing here would remind her of Corona, of the life she'd now left behind. And for Cass, that's all she'd ever wanted.

"So... this is your first time in Arendelle?" Kristoff asked her.

"Yes, but my friend Princess Rapunzel told you quite a bit about the place," Cass said. "Although she never said this place felt so... small."

Kristoff chuckled. "Yeah, Arendelle is pretty tiny compared to Corona, but I suppose that's the appeal. Quiet, more intimate."

Some very inappropriate thoughts entered Cass's mind, of her and another woman snug in one of these rooms and... Cass quickly put that thought to bed. To distract herself from her lesbian way of thinking, she tried making more small-talk with Kristoff.

"So... what's your job around here?"

"Royal ice harvester," Kristoff stated. "Ice is kind of a big thing around here, if you couldn't tell."

Cass smirked. "And that means the Queen has a lot of faith in you?"

"More like her sister has a lot of faith in me," Kristoff replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes, Rapunzel told me the two of you were together," Cass remembered. "She apparently said she caught the two of you making out after Arendelle thawed."

Kristoff blushed in embarrassment. "Yup... that was one crazy first date." He looked over at her. "So... you got love life back in Corona. Maybe a nice guy to cheer you up?"

"I'm... not into guys," Cass said. "Girls are my type."

And would always be her type as far as she was concerned.

"Oh, okay, so is there a girl then?"

"There... was," Cass admitted, trying not to draw too much attention to that detail of herself. "But it's behind us now."

"Well... I'm considered a bit of a love expert around here... I mean I grew up with a family of magic trolls believe it or not."

Cass chuckled. "Yeah, I've seen crazier shit than that, let me tell you."

Eventually, they arrived at the quarters specified for Cassandra. It was a rather grand looking bedroom, very spacious. Much more room than Cass ever had in Corona. It was the polar opposite of the hallways they'd been walking through.

As she looked around, Cass knew she'd be very comfortable here. There was plenty of space to put her swords and various other weapons as well. At least she wouldn't have to stuff them all in a closet like she'd done back home in Corona.

"Woah, sure is a lot of space in this castle," Cass remarked.

"One of the best rooms in the house if you ask me," Kristoff said. "My room is just down there and Anna's and Elsa's are just around that corner there."

"Ah, I guess the Queen wants to keep me close."

"You're her bodyguard, you gotta be close to her body."

Cass blushed deeply. More inappropriate thoughts entered her mind. Her and Elsa inches apart, Cass staring into the Queen's eyes... she looked away, her cheeks growing redder. God, Rapunzel was right. She was a completely useless lesbian.

"Uhhh, not in that way!" Kristoff realised. "Christ, I'm such a doofus."

"N-No, I get it," Cass stuttered. "Trust me, I slip up like that too."

"Heh," Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. "I like you already, sword lady." He smiled at her. "Well, best leave you be to unpack and stuff."

"Thank you," Cass said.

After Kristoff left, Cass sighed and put her things on the bed, before flopping onto it herself. She was exhausted.

Her first impressions of Arendelle. The place was quaint and innocent. The people were friendly and the scenery was just beautiful.

Rapunzel had clearly not done this place justice.

But then there was Queen Elsa. She was definitely not what Cass had been expecting. They'd only spoken once, yet Cass felt a sense of kinship with her, and a deep attraction. She'd met plenty of Queens during her lifetime, but Elsa was different.

Like, she could tell that there was something about the Queen that resonated with her.

Perhaps it was the family resemblance to Rapunzel, or perhaps she seemed to majestic and regal, with an almost divine presence about her. Whatever it was... it made Cass all the more eager to serve and to learn as much as she could about her.

Queen Elsa... was certainly fascinating.

She put out the little hand-painted portrait of Rapunzel and herself on the desk. This would be the only reminder of Corona she'd allow herself to have.

She remembered the painting fondly. Rapunzel had doodled it not long after they became friends. Cass just sighed then. She really had hoped they would be more than friends, but now, Rapunzel could be here, to motivate her in spirit.

Even though life hadn't played her a good hand, she really did hope Arendelle would be a fresh start she was hoping for. It certainly had left a very good first impression on her.

xXx

Elsa knew she should have been focusing more on her royal work. These documents were vital in regards to a new bill her advisors wished to put through. But try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about the new arrival in Arendelle. She'd been around many a woman in her time, but none had made her blush at first sight as Cassandra had done.

Anna hadn't stopped teasing her about it all the way back to the castle, much to Elsa's chagrin.

However, the Queen had to admit... Cass was very beautiful. Her muscular arms, the air of loyalty and bravery she carried about her person. Elsa was very eager to get to know Cassandra, all of her, she secretly hoped. Because the thought of being embraced in those muscles... was quite arousing.

She sighed dreamily, letting her mind wander. Her thoughts became enveloped with the image of Cassandra, dressed in a shining suit of ice armour she would personally design. Cass would be a proud, beautiful knight, her royal protector.

And speak of the devil, a few minutes later, Cass walked into Elsa's study. She rubbed a bit of sleep from her eyes, but she soon stood to attention in front of the desk. "Reporting as you instructed, your majesty."

Trying not to blush, Elsa smiled, looking up from her desk. "Ah, you're punctual. I like that." She grinned. "But if you're going to be my new handmaid and bodyguard, Cassandra, we need to really ditch the formal titles. I like to be casual with my personal servants."

Cass nodded. "I see... It's just when I was first assigned to Princess Rapunzel, I always referred to her by her title, that was until I became her friend." She looked at Elsa. "I'd prefer to just refer to you by your title, for now, your majesty. We have only just met."

There was a little disappointment at that, since Elsa was quite fond of the way Cass pronounced her name. She said it so... sensually.

"I understand," Elsa expressed. "I was just looking through the notice I got from the King Of Corona about your performance in the Corona Royal guard... he was greatly impressed with you."

"I did my duty, your majesty."

Elsa looked at the paper. "According to this, in one notable instance, if it wasn't for your act of bravery, Corona would have been taken over by Saporian Seperatists."

"Again, just doing my duty to the best of my ability." Inwardly Cass was blushing furiously and her ego was preening a little. The woman she was crushing on was praising her, on a mission she considered to be one of her favourites.

Although, she did hate having to convince Rapunzel she was with a man. She never liked to lie to people, especially about her sexuality. When the mission was dealt with, she came out publicly and everyone gladly accepted her, much to her relief.

"I assume you know that I'll be wanting nothing more than the best of your ability in my service, Cassandra," Elsa stated. "And that you are already aware of the various duties you'll be undertaking here."

"I am aware," Cassandra replied.

"There is... one matter that is puzzling me," Elsa stated. "You were a model officer in Corona and among their finest warriors. If you hadn't taken this post, you'd have succeeded your father as captain of the guard within two years. Why throw that life away and come here?"

"It is... a personal matter, Queen Elsa," Cass expressed. "Please understand that it wasn't my intent to leave Corona, but there were some factors that happened that made it... uncomfortable for me to stay there."

Elsa nodded. "I understand."

"Is that everything?"

Inside, Elsa didn't want Cass to go. She wanted her to get used to her duties... but then again, this was her first day. This was definitely a good chance to get to know the woman a little better, and for Elsa to better assure herself of her attraction to her.

"Well... I was hoping you would walk with me a little while. I do like to stretch my legs after doing my work." She smiled. "They can get quite stiff from being sat at my desk all the time."

"I understand. Plus, Kristoff gave me a quick tour but I didn't really see everything. "

Elsa smiled, walking out of the room. Cass just stood for a few seconds, admiring the Queen's elegant and graceful stride. Even the way she walked was breathtaking.

Like a lovesick puppy, she quickly followed behind. Elsa led Cass all over the castle, showing her every nook and cranny. Cass had to admit, Elsa was definitely not her expectations. She was regal and dignified like Rapunzel's mother, the only other Queen she knew, yet she was quite a goofball. She had quite a taste in rather bad puns, much like Cass was.

They were getting on well... maybe a little too well. Eventually, they came to the gallery, where many portraits hung up. Cass then noticed one of the paintings, of two little girls, one with blonde hair and one with red hair, sat in front of a woman with brown hair and a man with a moustache.

"Is that..."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, that's me and Anna when we were very small."

"And I take it those are your parents?"

A deep sigh came from the queen, one filled with sadness and mourning. "Yes... they died at sea about four years ago now."

"I'm sorry," Cass admitted. "I... I didn't know who my biological parents were. The only family I had was the captain and that was because he took me in."

Elsa looked at Cass regretfully. "That sounds very lonely."

"I didn't have any friends until I met Rapunzel. I was... quite a shy, introverted woman believe it or not."

"No, to tell you the truth... even with my powers revealed to the world, I feel a bit isolated and closed off too," Elsa replied. "I don't get to know the people of my kingdom as well as I should. Anna's a lot better at that than me."

Cass smirked. "Maybe she should be the Queen."

There came a playful giggle from Elsa. "Perhaps, but I'm still doing just fine for now."

"Then maybe... you could use a new friend, besides Anna," Cassandra admitted. "I know that honestly making freinds outside of those you know can be a rather... rewarding expereince."

Elsa smiled. "I agree. But I am very busy and I rarely do find the time. Hell, I barely can make the time to spend with Anna these days, and she's my own sister."

Cassandra said "And I imagine your boyfriend isn't too happy."

"Oh...I uh...I don't have a boyfriend," Elsa stuttered, blushing awkwardly.

"...oops, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to imply, I-"

Elsa chuckled. "It's fine... I actually prefer women."

Cass blushed as well. "Huh, I do too. Small world huh."

"You do?"

The brunette grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, I, er, I have for a while."

To her surprise, Elsa walked a little closer. "And... what do you like about women more than you do men?"

"Well, women smell better for one thing," Cass admitted. "Although I kinda do work up a bit of a sweat when I work out."

"Mmhmm."

"And women are just nicer to be around. More pleasant. They make me feel more... welcome and happy."

"Do... feel more welcome around me?" Elsa wondered, looking up at Cass with those big blue eyes of hers. The way she said those words made Cass feel enamoured with her

Cass blushed. "I guess... I do."

They didn't speak then, just leaned in closer. The entire room seemed to fade away, the only thing in the universe just being the two of them. Cass closed her eyes as her lips neared those of the Snow Queen. Was this a dream? She didn't know or care. She was this close to kissing her.

Elsa closed hers as well and leaned in a little more, before she opened her eyes and smiled. She managed to restrain herself. "Perhaps... this is something we should discuss another time. I need to freshen up for dinner."

Even though she was a little gutted, Cass nodded. "Of course... I'll see you later then, your majesty."

As Elsa left, Cass just blushed. "That... really happened didn't it."

It really did.

xXx

**Author's note:** To celebrate the end of Tangled and the release of Frozen II on DVD, I bring you the first instalment of my CassElsa series! I've been wanting to write these two as a thing for a long, long, LONG time. I love both of these women and I'm glad to be making this little love story for them. Chapter 2 will be out probably later in the week.

See you then!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Hey Cassandra, have you seen the Princess's Pajama's anywhere?" Ingrid wondered.

Cass reached down from under the bed, pulling out Princess Anna's nightgown. She was just as messy as her cousin, if not more so. "Here!"

"Thanks!" The brunette maid called back, before she sighed. "Honestly, A girl Princess Anna's age shouldn't be leaving her room in such a mess. Even I don't do that."

"Teenage girls will be teenage girls, Ingrid," Cass replied. "I should know, I was one myself not that long ago."

Cass had been in Arendelle for just over a month now and already she'd gotten used to life in the northern kingdom much quicker than she'd expected. Her duties as bodyguard to the Queen and personal maid were very similar to those she had back in Corona.

Ingrid was Princess Anna's personal maid, having been hired just after Anna's old maid Gerda retired a year earlier. She was kind and dutiful and clearly had a rather formal upbringing due to her attitude. It reminded Cass of how she acted with Rapunzel back when they first met.

It would probably take a bit of time, but Cass knew she could break Ingrid's shell. After all, everyone deserved to let themselves live a little and let go of their responsibilities to just have some fun.

When Anna's room was clean, Cass sighed. "I'm gonna go hit the dummies in the training yard. You wanna come with, Ingrid?"

The maid politely declined. "As much as I want to, swordplay isn't really my thing. I get just as much excitement reading one of the books in the royal library than exerting myself like you do."

Cass chuckled. "You don't know what you're missing, buddy."

Ingrid smirked. "I do, I'm missing the chance I might get myself dirty and scuffed up."

"You're never gonna get a girlfriend with that attitude," Cass remarked.

"I didn't think being dirty would be a desirable trait," Ingrid said, taking off her cap and letting her long hair flow.

The Coronan woman started to undo the ribbons in her own cap. "Ah, it isn't too bad."

Ingrid gave her a look. "Oh? What satisfaction do you get by doing so?"

Cass took off her own cap, letting her short black hair flow out. "The satisfaction of getting to cut loose and be myself." She playfully grinned.

The other maid giggled in amusement. "Well... I'm going to be myself and have a lie-down. I shall see you later?"

Cass smiled. "Yeah, I'll see ya."

With her friend gone, Cass hurried to her room. Quickly she got out of her handmaiden's dress and put on her usual brown and burgundy tunic and leggings. Even in Arendelle, dresses still weren't her thing.

Grabbing her sword, she made her way down to the training yard. It was just behind the main castle building, with bales of hay surrounding the area along with training dummies and targets for practising archery.

Several guards were already down there practising. They called out a hello to Cassandra. She didn't know their names as well, but Cass had a mutual respect for them as a fellow warrior.

Cass merely waved back. They were friendly to her, but part of her missed some of the fellow guards from back in Corona, like Pete and Stan... and her father.

She had meant to write to him, but she hadn't gotten the chance. Same for Rapunzel, but there were obvious reasons why she hadn't replied to her. Bottling up her frustration, she then started to slash away at the training dummy.

Each strike was with precision and elegance. Cass gripped her blade firmly as she slashed across the Dummy's torso. Doing this helped her to focus her thoughts, to channel her aggression.

Yes, she was feeling much more comfortable in Arendelle now, but she was angry she still hadn't moved on from Rapunzel. That was her main reason for even being here, after all.

And then there was the Queen, Elsa, whose image had been haunting Cass from the moment they'd met. She really hadn't met anyone like her, especially after finding out that she too liked women.

Cass figured she could have tried something with her by now, but she felt like she was being too cowardly. Maybe Elsa would have to be the one to make the first move between them, because, at the moment, Cass clearly wasn't going to.

At one point she heard a familiar musical voice.

"Well, what did that poor dummy ever do to you?"

She turned to see Elsa watching her. The queen was wearing a much more casual dress with a blue skirt and white top, ice crystals decorating the sleeves. Cass hadn't seen her in normal clothing before.

Cass blushed. "Oh... your majesty."

Elsa smiled. "It's fine, I just like to watch. Please continue."

Knowing that Elsa was watching her, Cass wanted to try and impress her with her skills. She got back into a fighting stance, cutting up the dummy's front with her blade with great speed.

"Impressive technique," Elsa admitted.

Cass just smirked with pride. "You know how to use a sword?".

"I've wielded them on occasion," Elsa stated. "An old friend of my father's was my teacher for a while. But fortunately, Arendelle hasn't been in any conflict since I became Queen."

Her servant smiled. "Perhaps we could duel sometime?"

"Perhaps," Elsa said, looking at the time. "Oh dear, I better be going. Anna and I have a weekly chess match scheduled for this evening."

"I was never that good at Chess," Cass admitted. "Ra- Princess Rapunzel always used to beat me at it."

Elsa could hear the slight waver but didn't call her out on it. "Well, perhaps we could play together one evening. I mean, if I can indulge you in swordplay, why not you joining me for a game?"

"I...I'd like that."

And with that, Elsa took her leave, Cass continuing her training. Elsa went up to her study to wait for Anna, still watching as Cass continued practicing her swordplay, training to defend her person.

Elsa stared out of the window, admiring the warrior again from afar. Such ease with a blade, such precision, such... beauty. It was very hard for Elsa to admit, but the Queen had a feeling... she was starting to fall in love with Cassandra. She'd been so kind to her and understanding and Elsa... had almost kissed her.

She didn't know why she'd nearly kissed her, but now, part of her was regretting that. She was comfortable with herself now. Why shouldn't she try to pursue a romance of some sort? The answers were quite obvious.

"You're doing that thing again," a familiar voice cooed to her.

Looking over her shoulder, Elsa saw Anna walk into the room with the chessboard in her hand. She'd blushed a bit in embarrassment, knowing she'd been caught red-handed by Anna.

"Doing what?" Elsa asked, trying to play the innocent.

"Gazing at Cass," Anna remarked. "Seriously, you've been doing it like every single day since she got here."

"She's just a fascinating woman," Elsa merely responded.

"And you're utterly hopeless," Anna remarked, putting the chess set down. "Why don't you just go and ask her out, Elsa?"

"Anna..."

"Come on!" Anna insisted. "Kristoff practically fell into my life and I love him more than anything and Cass has pretty much just fallen into yours."

"Anna... please," Elsa insisted. "Cass is special yes... but I am Queen of Arendelle. I can't just date my own personal guard like that. You know most of my royal court wouldn't approve."

"Because Cass technically isn't royalty, I know, I know," Anna admitted. "But no one batted an eye about me and Kristoff and he's anything BUT royalty."

"Because you're not the one who is ruling this kingdom," Elsa argued.

Then, she felt her hands start to freeze up with icy magic. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. The last thing she wanted was to lose her temper over this, especially at Anna.

"I... I'm sorry. This whole ordeal has made me feel so... conflicted."

"Well, maybe this chess game will help you sort things out."

Elsa sighed. "I... I don't know. Love isn't like a simple game, Anna."

"That's not how Kristoff puts it," Anna stated. "Or even Olaf for that matter." She held Elsa's hands, the warmth of her heart melting the ice that had formed around them. "Did I ever tell you... what convinced me to go after you on the fjord when Hans locked me in my room?"

Elsa shook her head. "No... you never really wanted to talk much about that."

"Well... Olaf reminded me that love is putting someone else before you," Anna insisted. "And Cass... she's definitely doing that."

"It's her duty to, Anna."

"Oh really? You haven't seen the way she looks at you?"

"I don't know how she looks at me," Elsa admitted. She hadn't actually paid much attention to that.

Anna sighed. This was getting nowhere and Elsa looked as though this was stressing her out. And the last thing she wanted was to cause another eternal winter over the matters of love.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop going on about it," Anna remarked. "Still wanna play Chess?"

Elsa smiled. "Sure... you set up. I need a moment to think."

As Anna set up the chessboard, Elsa stared out of her window at Cassandra again, sighing. She truly was a beautiful woman indeed.

"Okay! I'm ready to beat your butt today!"

Elsa chuckled. "We'll see about that."

xXx

Later that evening, Cassandra was helping Elsa get ready for bed, the Queen telling her personal servant all about her day. They hadn't gotten much chance to talk when Elsa had met Cass in the training yard earlier.

"And then Lord Roahim tried to bring up Westleton again," Elsa remarked. "As if he forgot that horrible little man had a hand in Hans trying to kill me."

"Ugh, men like that are pigs," Cass stated. "Honestly, Elsa, A Queen like you shouldn't be under all this pressure."

Elsa smiled. "Perhaps," she replied, brushing her hair. "Is my nightgown there?"

"Yes, you can get it whenever you want."

Nodding, Elsa disrobed herself from her current icy attire, going from behind her changing stall and going to the bed. Cass looked away, blushing as the Queen was, for but a few moments, completely in the nude. She'd feel horrible if she gawped at her gorgeous figure.

As Elsa got into her nightgown and hopped into bed, she yawned. "That will be all, Cassandra."

"Are you sure?" Cass wondered.

As Elsa thought for a few moments, she remembered what Anna had said earlier, about Cass practically landing in her life. They were alone now. Maybe now might be a good moment to maybe… Get a feel for how they both felt.

"No... " Elsa sighed. "Cass... have you ever been in love?"

The brunette sat on the bed. "Um... yes."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh... have you been in love with someone and you feel it would inappropriate to act on your feelings?"

Sadly, Cass nodded. "Yes... why are you asking me about this?"

Her gorgeous blue eye waving from side to side, Elsa sighed. "I have feelings for... someone. Someone I've met recently. I don't know how to break it to them, and I don't know if it's right for me to pursue my feelings for them."

"Does she know you have feelings for her?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know... she's been very closed off. And I know that if I tried pursuing her, there would no doubt be a royal scandal."

"I don't know about that," Cass admitted. She knew Elsa was talking about her. "I mean... is this woman single?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "But I don't know if she's ready for a relationship."

Wondering how best to word her response, Cass hoped to maybe encourage Elsa to say how she felt. "Well, maybe she just needs a nudge."

"But what if that makes things difficult," Elsa admitted. "I... I've never actually been in love before. Sure, I've had one sided crushes, like this rather lovely duchess who attended my coronation."

"But you've never acted on it."

"No," Elsa stated.

"Well, let me tell you something," Cass explained. She figured now would be a good time to tell Elsa why she'd agreed to serve her in the first place. "You asked why I left Corona for here? Well... it was because of my love for someone I knew I'd never get to be with... Princess Rapunzel."

Elsa stared in disbelief. "You... were in love with her?"

"For just over two years," Cass remarked. "But from the moment we met, she already had a guy. He was nice and sweet, even if he was kind of a jerk at times. But I knew she loved him more than anything. It hurt me every moment that I couldn't be like that with her, holding her, kissing her, telling her how much she meant to me."

"Did you... ever tell her how you felt?"

Cass nodded. "The night before her wedding to Eugene... I was Raps's maid of honour. She was getting wedding jitters, and I helped her to calm down... and then it all came out."

"And... how did she take it?"

"Better than I hoped," Cass admitted. "We stayed friends, but I knew it was hopeless for me to stay. She was married, happy with the man she loved." She nearly started to cry. "Every day I stayed with her, it was getting harder for me to stay happy. So in the end... I decided to move away, let her get on with her life."

Elsa put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Blushing a little from the Queen's soft touch, Cass looked over at her. "No... don't be. I don't think I've expressed this... but for the past month, I've honestly felt the happiest I've ever been here in Arendelle. Thank you for giving me this chance, Elsa."

Elsa blushed as well. "You're welcome."

"And whoever this girlfriend of yours is," Cass admitted. "You should tell her how you feel before it's too late. Before she finds someone else and you're left heartbroken."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah, I mean.. You'll either get a happy ever after... or you'll be rejected on the spot. Either way, you'll be taking a big weight off your shoulders."

Feeling her confidence swell a little more, Elsa felt as if she could confess how she felt to Cassandra... but now, even when they were alone still didn't feel right. Cass had a lot more issues to deal with than she realised.

"You're.. you're right," Elsa accepted. "Thank you so much, Cassandra."

"My pleasure," Cass said, going to the door. "Goodnight, your majesty."

Elsa watched as she left, then groaned. _That went well._ She then ran to the door and opened it. "Cass, wait!"

The brunette stopped and turned back. "Yes?"

The Queen tried to speak again, but realised again that now wasn't the right time. "Nothing... goodnight again."

Cass gave her a strained smile, and then walked away

xXx

The next morning, Anna and Kristoff were having a picnic together in the castle gardens. Kristoff had managed to get some time off from his deliveries for a few days, of which Anna was most grateful. It felt like it had been forever since they got time to themselves.

Plus, Anna hadn't made a picnic in some time. This was one of her favourite ideas for a date. And they'd picked good weather for it as well. The late summer sunshine was glowing down upon them and the grass around them was almost shimmering in the light.

Kristoff smiled as he chewed into one of the sandwiches Anna had made. "Mmm... you do make some great cucumber sandwiches. fiesty pants."

Anna grinned, ruffling Kristoff's shaggy blonde hair. "I try my best for you big guy." She sighed, resting against the big tree they were sitting under. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world around you."

"I could say the same for you," He said, before Anna shot him a look. "I mean, like I'm the luckiest guy in the world, not girl... not that I wouldn't mind being a girl just..."

Cutely, Anna kissed his cheek. "You're a big lug and I love you."

Her boyfriend blushed. What did he do to deserve such a loving, perfect girl as Anna? When they'd first met, she'd thought she was crazy, Now, he was crazily in love with her. In his mind, he thought they'd have a long and happy life together.

Anna sighed as she and Kristoff ate their sandwiches. She relished the chances she and Kristoff got together. Love and romance was a beautiful thing. Elsa didn't know what she'd been missing after all these years. "God, I wish Elsa cared as much about her own love life as she did mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's practically got Cass, quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the world, serving her every need and she doesn't even think to ask her out. All she does is give excuses."

Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait... Elsa has a thing for Cass?"

"Yes, pay attention," Anna stated. "But last night she kept dodging it, even after I reminded her about what Olaf said, true love is putting someone before you and all that stuff."

Hoping he wasn't saying something awkward, Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I've noticed our resident Snow Queen tends to do things a bit... differently than most people, Anna."

Anna looked down, knowing Kristoff had made a good point. "I know, I know... I just want her to be happy."

"And she will!" Kristoff insisted. "But... maybe she just wants to take time."

"Kristoff, she's had 22 years to take her time," Anna remarked. "She's got the most gorgeous woman in the world waiting on her and I know she has feelings for her... if only they could just do something outside of being a Queen or a Royal Bodyguard."

Wanting to help, Kristoff sat there, rubbing his chin in thought He then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Anna looked at him. "Oh?"

"We set up a situation for then to get into."

"Set them up on a date?" Anna wondered. "I dunno... knowing how keen-eyed my sister is, she'd guess it from a mile away."

"Damn it," Kristoff groaned.

"Sorry, Kristoff," Anna admitted. "But Elsa, even if she won't seek out love, knows every trick in the book." She giggled. "She read all the same books I did after all."

Then Anna got an idea.

"Of course!"

"What?" Kristoff wondered.

Anna grinned. "Elsa and Cass deserve to have a romance like out of some magical fairytale... and where do a lot of fairytale princesses meet their true love?"

"Ummm... a handsome prince finds them in a tower?"

"No... and technically, that one's my cousin."

"Whoops forgot," Kristoff admitted. "Uh... finds them on a beach after they save from a storm."

"Kristoff... you're the love expert here."

Then Kristoff got the idea. "Oh! A big fancy royal ball!... do you know of one coming up?"

"The Arendelle Divine Gratitude festival," Anna responded. "It's a romantic occasion celebrated by everyone."

"Including us," Kristoff said with a blush. That was the night he and Anna first did... that. A very passionate night for both of them.

Anna grinned, remembering that night fondly too.

Kristoff smirked. "You're picking up my expertise quite well, Princess."

Anna gave her boyfriend an Eskimo kiss. "All thanks to you, Royal ice harvester."

xXx

Later that day, Anna decided to put her plan into motion. First things first, she needed to convince Cassandra. Having spent some time to learn her routine, she figured Cass would be in the hallway outside of the throne room cleaning.

And there she was, currently cleaning one of the many suits of armour that decorated the halls. Anna had remembered many an occasion where she'd accidentally crashed into one of them on her bicycle when she was younger.

Cass noticed Anna in the reflection of the sword she was polishing, looking over at the Princess. "Your highness, is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh no, I was just passing through on the way to the kitchen for some chocolate," Anna replied. "Do... you have a moment to talk?"

Stopping her cleaning, Cass looked over her shoulder. "Depends on the subject matter."

Anna grinned. She knew Cass was going to be hooked on this little scheme of hers. This was going to nudge the Coronan warrior and Anna's sister in the right direction of one another. This plan was completely foolproof in her eyes.

"Well... have you noticed anyone you like here in Arendelle? I know you've been getting on well with my maid Ingrid and my sister... Elsa."

Cass tried to hide her face from blushing at the mention of Elsa's name. Was there something that Anna was trying to hint at? Did she know about her deep crush on Elsa or perhaps Elsa's own crush on her? Whatever it was, Cass was going to try to deny it.

"Yes... I get on well with them," She simply responded.

"Good," Anna noted. "And have you heard of the Gratitude ball being held in a week or so?"

"The what now?" Cass said, looking up from her cleaning.

Anna grinned. She had Cass hooked now. "The Arendelle Divine Gratitude Festival. It's like a big event!"

"Yeah, I know what it is," Cass said. "But why are you telling me about it?"

"Come on, Cass," Anna insisted. "Isn't there someone special you wanna bring?"

The handmaiden went back to her polishing some of the armours in the hallway. She knew exactly what Anna was trying to pull. Hell, Rapunzel had even tried the same trick on her a few times. But Cass wouldn't budge. She was going to put her foot down.

"No... I'm not one for parties."

"Everyone's gonna be there!" Anna insisted. "Me... Kristoff, Olaf, Sven... Elsa?"

Cass's eyes widened and she blushed a little at the Queen's name. Why did Anna have to say that name? But then she knew that Anna was trying to motivate her. It was obvious she knew and with this festival coming up... perhaps she would give it a chance?

Anna grinned. "You should totally go and get yourself a date!"

"I'm... uhhh not a dating type, Princess Anna," Cass replied.

"Buuuuuut?" Anna encouraged.

Cass sighed. Anna was just as bad as Rapunzel at guilt-tripping. She swore that Anna and Rapunzel were meant to be sisters instead. They were just so... alike.

"I'll think about it."

"I'll take it. See you there!"

Going back to her cleaning, Cass sighed. As she looked in the reflection at herself, she could see herself in some dashing royal suit, waltzing with Elsa under a beautiful starlit sky. It was a beautiful thought... and maybe it would come true.

xXx

Anna had hoped she would have had better luck with Elsa. However, her hopes were dashed when she realised how stubborn Elsa was about this affair. She didn't want to cause an argument, but quite frankly, she was getting nowhere with Elsa.

The blonde had remained adamant she didn't want to invite Cass to such a fancy affair. Even though Anna knew it was the perfect place for the two of them to realise how they felt. Anna loved her sister, but this was one of the few times it annoyed her a little.

"My answer is still no, Anna," Elsa argued, looking up from her desk. "You know that if I bring anyone as a date to a big party like that, people will raise eyebrows."

"Elsa come on! You know it's a good idea!" Anna insisted. "Remember how I met Hans at your big party?"

"He tried to kill us."

"Yeah... but we still had fun before I found out about that," Anna remarked. "Look, I'm not asking you to start singing your love for her or anything or waltzing around like you're Cinderella and Prince Charming, but it should be fun. Besides, Cass looks like she could use the fun. All she seems to do is be snarky and slash with her sword all day."

Elsa glanced at Anna, raising her eyebrow in a rather knowing way.

"Okay, she doesn't do just that... but still, this is your big chance, Elsa!"

The Queen sighed, standing up. "I'm still not sold on it."

Knowing this was her last chance, Anna decided to play the 'family' card. After all, that was something Elsa couldn't resist, no matter what was being said. She would do anything for her family, as crazy as they all were. Everyone was special to her and their happiness meant everything.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna pleaded. "Do it for me, for Kristoff... heck, do it for Olaf. I know he's gonna wanna see his Momma be happy."

"Olaf isn't my son. He's our friend."

"He's kinda like your kid... and you're kinda like his mom... so there!" Anna said, feeling like she'd made her point. "And plus, scientific research done on Arendellian couples suggest that when kids have two mommies they turn out a lot happier."

"Olaf's already a happy snowman."

"He just uhhhh... hasn't hit his teenage years yet," Anna admitted.

Elsa sighed. Anna was talking crazy... yet it was adorable and it did sort of make sense. Perhaps her being happy with someone, in general, would make all of Arendelle, her giant extended family, very happy indeed. And it would certainly help take a great weight off of her shoulders.

She then found herself remembering what Cass herself said. She needed to tell her how she felt before it was too late, before the spark was gone between them. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't know if there would be another like Cassandra.

The thought of being like a young princess, eagerly awaiting a dashing woman to dance the night away with was a very tempting thought. Anna had played her cards well and she'd finally convinced her. Yes, she would go to that ball, and Cass would certainly be her date.

"You... you might have a point about that."

Anna's eyes widened.

Elsa looked at her. "Alright... you win, Anna. I'll ask Cass out."

"Tonight?"

"Um..." Elsa blushed. "Yes, tonight."

xXx

Cass was in her room that evening, tinkering with her crossbow. Her weapon maintenance was another hobby she'd carried with her from Corona and while she wasn't too fond of ranged weaponry, she had to admire the craftsmanship of the Arendellian crossbow.

It was a very elegant weapon, fitting of this civilised age. The wood felt sturdy and hard in her hand, the grip was snug around her hand. Her finger then wrapped around the trigger, Cass pointing it around the room. She'd have to train with the targets in the yard sometime.

Just then, she heard the sound of the door open and she panicked, accidentally pulling the trigger. The arrow went THUNK as Cass saw it was embedded just above the doorframe.

"Whoops, looks like you've got a loose trigger there," Elsa noted, chuckling. "Maybe try tightening the screws around the firing mechanism."

"Oh uh..." Cass blushed in embarrassment. A few inches to the right and the arrow would have gone through Elsa's head. "Sorry about that."

Elsa smiled. "It's fine," she said, plucking the arrow from the wall. She walked over to Cass and handed it back to her. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no, not at all," Cass admitted, taking the discarded weapon. In actuality, she was glad Elsa had come. It saved her the trouble of having to and find her herself. "I just... didn't expect you to drop in on me like this... is there something up, Elsa?"

"No, I was just wondering if you'd care to go for a walk with me again," Elsa wondered. "Our last little excursion went so very well."

_Better than I thought_ , Cass said in her mind. Maybe Elsa was going to try kissing her again. Only in her dreams, however. "Uh... sure."

Elsa smiled, and Cass followed her. Cass constantly and internally reminding about what Anna had suggested, inviting Elsa to the Gratitude Festival ball. It was a chance she wasn't going to waste, but Elsa's beauty distracted her greatly.

Was she wearing a new style of ice dress? Were her eyes even more sparkling than they'd been before? These questions distracted Cass, the brunette trying to remain focused on the task at hand. Asking Elsa out on their first date.

"So..." Elsa spoke, trying to make small talk. "How's the training coming along?"

"Well, I'm still Corona's finest swordswoman, if that's what you're asking," Cass said with a slight, confident smirk.

Elsa grinned. "And I'm still Arendelle's finest Queen."

_And most beautiful_ , Cass let herself think. To her, Elsa was an angel, descended from the realm of the divines.

Eventually, they came to the gardens, where Elsa took in the evening air and sighed. She giggled and walked onto the grass, creating a small flurry of ice magic that she played with. The flurry and little sparkles of ice just danced through her fingers playfully.

"Ah... I do love these free hours."

Cass had to admit. Elsa was very adorable. As adorable as she was beautiful. And she was well and truly, hopelessly in love.

Elsa then remembered why she had asked Cass to walk with her in the first place. "Oh... there is something I want to ask you, Cass... is that okay?"

"Um... shoot."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Cassandra... I would like to invite you to the Gratitude Festival that is being held in Arendelle in a week's time."

Cassandra was confused. Elsa was inviting her to the party Cass herself wanted to invite her to? She quickly fumbled a response. "Wait... I thought I'd already be going to that as your lady in waiting?"

"I... I don't want you to come as my lady in waiting," Elsa replied. "I want you to come as my... date."

The brunette blushed bright red. Elsa really was asking her out first. This was better than she'd hoped. All she had to do was say yes, but even that was proving difficult. How could she not say yes to a woman as beautiful as Elsa? With a face as sweet as that.

"Oh... I well... Um..."

"If you say no... I understand," Elsa expressed. "It's just, I could use the company and Anna will probably be hanging out with Kristoff that night, so I'll probably barely be seeing her so..."

"Actually..." Cass admitted, finally getting the courage. "I'd love to go. I... I don't usually get asked to be someone's date to a party after all."

"So... you'll come?"

Cass grinned. "Yes... I will."

Elsa beamed. "Good... well, I'll see you there. Would you like me to have a dress made for you?"

"No... I'll figure something out," Cass assured her. Dresses were definitely not her thing.

"I can't wait to see what you wear," Elsa grinned, before leaving Cass on her own.

Sighing dreamily, Cass knew she'd finally gotten herself a date with the Queen. Her dream for the past month had come true at last. There was nothing stopping her now from finally telling Elsa how she felt. But then... she realised something important.

_Shit, do I even have a suit?_

xXx

The week leading up to the festival and the ball practically flew by. While everyone else in Arendelle was preparing for the celebrations, Elsa and Cass were busy preparing themselves for their first date. Both women had never been so anxious before in their lives, Elsa especially.

Eventually, the night of the ball came and Elsa let herself be fashionably late for the party so she and Cass could go in together. Anna understood and took charge of starting the various celebrations. She knew that Elsa's date with Cass was much more important.

Outside of the castle ballroom, Elsa was making tiny, icy adjustments to her attire. She wanted to really look her best fo Cass tonight. Not a single thing could be out of place.

The gown was a gorgeous navy icy dress with a wide skirt and long sleeves. While this dress lacked a cape, there were icy, sparkly frills on the skirt. The Queen was also wearing her hair down, something she didn't do very often for formal occasions like this.

But she wanted Cass to see the version of her that wasn't just the regal ice queen. She wanted Cass to see and to hopefully fall in love with the real her, the innocent, beautiful, quite funny girl she'd always been, but kept buried deep underneath her formal nature.

Tonight was probably the first evening in years where Elsa could truly be herself.

She turned around, seeing Cass approach her. Elsa blushed as Cass was adjusting her collar. She was wearing a green and gold dress uniform with the Arendellian crest on her jacket. She looked very dashing in her uniform, she had to admit.

Yes, she'd seen the Arendellian dress uniform before, but the way it looked on Cass... well, it made her think of taking it off her immediately.

"Hi," Cass said, blushing.

"Hello there," Elsa said with a smile. "You... certainly dress well."

"I don't usually get to wear fancy clothes like this often," Cass admitted. "You look... radiant."

"Uh... thank you," Elsa responded, taking the compliment. "Shall we go in?"

"After you," Cass insisted.

Walking to the door, Elsa opened it and she walked out into the ballroom with Cassandra at her side. The party was clearly in full swing, people laughing, dancing, drinking. It was quite a joyous sight, one that was definitely new to Cass. She was quite surprised.

"Wow... you Arendellians sure know how to throw a party."

Elsa laughed. Tonight was going definitely going to be fun for Cass.

As they wandered through the room, Cass noticed how everyone else was dressed. She felt like she and Elsa may have dressed a little too fancy for this occasion. That or she was just really worried about nothing, which was also likely.

But whenever her eyes drifted to Elsa, she felt relaxed seeing the long-haired, beautiful snow goddess on her arm. If she was honest, Elsa actually looked better with her hair down. She should wear it like that all the time, but Cass had a feeling Elsa's council wouldn't approve.

Olaf came waddling up. "Hi, Elsa! Hi, Cass!"

"Oh hey Olaf," Elsa greeted the little snowman. "Is Anna around?"

"Yeah, she and Kristoff are getting something to drink," Olaf replied. "She said to make sure you don't get too tipsy."

"Tipsy?"

Elsa blushed. Anna and Kristoff were still going on about that? "I had an... embarrassing incident on Anna's birthday a few months ago. Medicinal alcohol of course."

"Uh-huh," Cass said with a smirk. For some reason, she was wondering what a drunk Elsa would be like. She'd either be completely ice crazy and freezing everything, or downright hilarious and cute and dorky. Cass was betting more on the latter.

After bidding farewell to the little snowman, Cass felt the room get a little hot. Or perhaps... she was the one getting hot. Technically, she was the one out on a date with the gorgeous queen of Arendelle.

"So what should we do first?" Elsa asked

Cass tugged at her collar again. "I dunno... I've never been to that many parties."

"Well... it is customary to have a dance," Elsa insisted, golding Cass's hands.

"I... I don't dance." Cass stated.

"Neither did I, until Anna taught me."

Realising that it would be rude not to dance with Elsa, Cass then bowed. "Then may I have this dance?"

"You may," Elsa said delightfully.

Cass took Elsa's hand and they started to waltz. Cass stumbled a little at first, but pretty soon, she was waltzing across with the room with Elsa in her embrace. She tried her very best not to step on Elsa's toes. This was her first time doing this.

She had to blink a few times, to confirm to herself that she was indeed dancing with the Queen. Her smile, those bright blue eyes... yes, Cass was in love with her. Elsa's hand gently curled around behind her, pulling her a little closer.

Sighing happily, Cass felt like this was a dream come true. Even though this reminded her more of when she danced with Rapunzel at the latter's wedding, she felt like Elsa really was starting to replace Rapunzel in her heart now. Tonight, maybe she could finally let go.

On the other side of the room, Anna and Kristoff were watching, Anna knowing her little plan had worked.

"Well... they seem happy," Kristoff remarked.

Anna grinned. "They're perfect for each other."

"Should we... go to them?"

Anna shook her head. "Nah, let's not bother them... they deserve this night."

Cass then brought Elsa into a twirl, Elsa landing right in her arms. She blushed at how close their faces were, how she wanted to... caress that beautiful face of the Queen's and perhaps kiss those rosy red lips of hers. The Queen grinned happily.

"Not bad for a first-timer," Elsa remarked.

"I... I watched Rapunzel dance quite a bit back in Corona."

They went on and on through the evening, talking, dancing, drinking (well mainly Cass, Elsa was keen to watch her ale). All the while, Anna kept watching, glad that Cass and Elsa had gotten this time together. She did say hi to them eventually, but only for a brief moment.

Eventually, the party started to wind down, giving Elsa and Cass an excuse to creep out of the party. Being flustered at Elsa's advances had made her feel very hot indeed, so some cool fresh air was just what she needed. Plus, it would be better to get some peace and quiet.

They walked out to a balcony nearby. They could see out into the fjord and the lights in the village. The kingdom was still decorated from the festivities from earlier that day, but Cass wasn't interested in that. She only had eyes for Elsa.

"The view is rather beautiful tonight," Elsa admitted as she leaned off the balcony.

"She is," Cass then blurted out. Both of them then just stared, Cass covering her mouth, realising her slip up again.

Elsa blushed deeply. "I... Um... you're beautiful too."

Cass moved in closer. No holding back now. "Elsa... I..." she sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

"Only if I can get something off my chest as well," Elsa replied. "But... you go first."

"No you should," Cass remarked. "You're the Queen, I'm your servant."

"Oh... you are so much more than that," Elsa insisted. She then took Cassandra's hands. "Let's... say it together then."

Both women closed their eyes, before they then shouted in unison "I LOVE YOU!"

Blinking, Cass stared and Elsa stared back. Everything was slowly making sense, the pieces of the puzzle slowly coming together. Both of them truly did love one another... and they'd now admitted it straight to the others face.

"You... you love me?" Cass wondered. "I mean... really love me?"

"Yes... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Elsa admitted, brushing her hair from her face. "Ever since we... almost kissed the day we met."

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been able to ignore that either," Cass admitted. "But... this is wrong... I'm not worthy. I was never worthy of loving Rapunzel... and I doubt I'm worthy of loving you."

"You are worthy," Elsa told her, holding her hands a little tighter. "Cast those doubts aside, Cassandra... they will only hurt you. I know what it's like to hide your feelings and it hurt me so much... for thirteen long years."

Cass felt Elsa stroke her cheek. She sighed, finally letting go of Rapunzel. Elsa... she would gladly let herself become one with Elsa. She wanted this. In that moment, Cass let herself be free, be the person she wanted to become here in Arendelle.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"May I...may I kiss you?"

Elsa beamed. "Yes... you may" She shed a few happy tears, before Cass pulled her close and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Elsa kissed back right away, wrapping her arms around her lover's neck. Cass just murmured against Elsa's lips.

She'd never kissed anyone before, certainly not someone as beautiful as Elsa. The Queen's cold lips pressed against her own, Cass's eyes shut as she wanted the heavenly sensation to continue. She wanted to do so much more with Elsa, but knew these things were best when they took their time.

When they parted, Cass blushed. "This... this is like a dream for me."

"Me too," Elsa whispered. "I'm... I'm glad Anna convinced me to do this."

"Anna convinced you?... funny, she convinced me too."

Elsa giggled. "Well... she's quite the little matchmaker, isn't she?"

"That she is," Cass agreed, before hugging her new girlfriend under the light of over a thousand stars in the sky.

xXx

**Author's note:** And so ends this little story, but there will be definitely more from this AU I promise you. Special thanks for Guppy for writing this story with me, and I hope to bring you more gay goodness soon!

See ya!


End file.
